


true vessel and son

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s13e03 Patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Episode coda to 13x03 where Jack asks Sam about that conversation he overheard.





	true vessel and son

The moment Dean left the room, Sam collapsed in a chair with the urge to punch something.

Dean was stubbornly refusing to accept any part of Jack’s existence. He didn’t want to believe that Jack did have the choice to be good.

What makes it worse is that this isn’t the first time Dean refused to see in anything other than black and white. If Sam could get through the grief Dean was using as a shield, maybe he could get him to admit that Jack is not as bad as his father.

It was at that moment that Jack made his way over to Sam. “Sam?”

“Hey, Jack.” Sam said while rubbing his forehead. The whole argument with Dean didn’t help his seemingly permanent headache. “Need anything?”

“No. I... wanted to talk. About what Dean said.”

Sam stopped moving his hand on his face and turned to face Jack.

“You heard that?”

“I didn’t mean to, but yes.” Jack looked down, afraid to say any more.

“Jack, what I said during that conversation is one hundred percent true. None of this has been your fault. You didn’t do any of that stuff on purpose. I think Dean forgets that you are still a child and that you’re still learning the difference between right and wrong.”

“But maybe he’s right. What happens if I never learn the difference? Maybe I don’t deserve to be saved.”

Sam stood up. “Yes you do. I think part of Dean’s problem is his grief for Cas. He’s refusing to believe that some of Cas is still alive and when he looks at you he sees proof otherwise and that messes with his head. He doesn’t want to believe he could be wrong.”

Sam could see several emotions flash over Jack’s face while he processed the new information.

“Cas was a great guy, Jack. You could be too, if you want.” Sam said gently.

It took a minute before Jack was able to respond.

“If the two of you say my father is evil, then there is a very large chance I’m gonna end up like him.”

Sam walked up to him and placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Like I said before, I know how it feels to have a darkness about you. I was your father’s true vessel. Demons fed me their blood in order to prepare me for that. But there was one thing they didn’t count on.”

Jack looked up at Sam. “What was that,” he asked.

“I had my family to back me up. Dean was there when I broke through Lucifer’s hold on me and threw us both back into his prison. Cas was able to banish an archangel so that Dean could do so. And you do too, Jack. You have me. And hopefully Dean will be as well.”

Jack’s face was full of hope. Sam prayed to Chuck that he was doing the right thing with his grandson.

“C’mon bud. Let’s go mess with Dean’s stuff to get back at him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Jack! 
> 
> You can come discuss him or anything else on my Tumblr @smashalecki!


End file.
